La no-tan-pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo
by Conniesc97
Summary: A sus diecisiete años, Scorpius Malfoy se da cuenta de que la hermanita de su mejor amigo ya no es una nena. Lily Potter había crecido, y era una hermosa mujer.
1. Lluvia

**Como todos bien saben, ni los personajes ni los lugares son mios. Yo solo juego a ser J.K Rowling para divertirme un poco. Disfruten :)**

* * *

Era un día de lluvia, de esos que ella odiaba porque impedían que saliera a volar junto con sus hermanos.

Allí estaba ella, Lily Luna Potter, mirando por la ventana de su habitación en la mansión de los Potter-Weasley vestida con su pijama de verano, un top rojo y un short del mismo color, que hacían juego con las características físicas de la muchacha, quien era alta, pelirroja, tenía cara de muñeca, piel color crema que tenía un brillo natural, labios carnosos , ojos color verdes (herencia de su padre y su abuela paterna), nariz pequeña, pecas por toda la carita y unas curvas completamente envidiables. Era toda una Gryffindor, valiente, temperamental, noble, dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, y aparte amaba el quidditch, era la buscadora de su casa, perseguir la snitch era lo que la hacía feliz.

Sin darse cuenta, al tiempo que caía la lluvia, pequeñas gotas caían por sus mejillas sin saber exactamente la razón.

Suponía que era debido a su ruptura con el golpeador de Gryffindor, Tim Largel, quien la había engañado con una Slytherin que no era nada bonita comparada con ella. Y que había negado haberlo hecho, cuando ella los había visto. Lo que más le dolió fue que le mintiera, que no admitiera que había pasado cuando ella bien sabia.

Lo bueno de la situación era que ella no había sido la única humillada, Scorpius Malfoy era el novio de la Sly con la que la habían engañado.

Si, la chica había engañado al tipo mas hermoso de todo Hogwarts, debido a que era "muy puro" para su gusto porque no la había tocado, no habían pasado de los besos, porque quería guardarse para cuando se casara, algo muy raro en esa época.

Todos sabían que esa excusa era cierta, porque si quisiera hacer algo, el señorito Malfoy tendría un catalogo de muchachas dispuestas a sacrificar su pureza por él. Y bueno, era totalmente entendible. Él era como un dios, un modelo de revista. Alto, pelo rubio platinado, ojos grises, facciones duras, elegantes, espalda ancha, piernas bien trabajadas y aparte, era buscador de Slytherin, casa a la que habían pertenecido todos sus ancestros. Era la viva imagen de su padre a sus diecisiete años, pero eso era lo único que había heredado de el, porque no tenia ni un ápice de la personalidad de este. Él era mas como su madre, tenia buen corazón, sonrisa cálida y no le gustaba eso de despreciar a las personas por su origen, ya fuere hijo de padres muggles, magos o mestizos. Habia desafiado siempre a su padre, primero haciendose amigo de un chico hijo de muggles, Liam Keller, quien era un extraordinario mago, y de Albus Potter, con quienes era compañero de casa. Los tres eran considerados los mas lindos, siendo llamados el "Trio de los dioses" por gran parte de el sector femenino de Hogwarts.

El trio siempre pasaba las vacaciones en lo de los Potter, desde Julio a Septiembre, cuando empezaban las clases.

Aquel era un verano especial para ellos, era el ultimo verano como estudiantes de Hogwarts, ya que en Septiembre comenzaban el séptimo y ultimo año, por eso habian decidido entrenar duro para hacer que Slytherin fuera el campeon de la copa de Quidditch, y así quedar en la historia del colegio, porque su casa no había salido ganadora en cuarenta años.

Sin importarles la lluvia que caía, los tres tomaron sus escobas y se decidieron a salir a jugar un rato. Al era el capitán y cazador del equipo mientras que Liam era golpeador. Como eran tres, necesitaban uno mas para hacer dos equipos, y realmente Scorpius quería ver si sus entrenamientos habían resultado jugando contra Lily, a quien nunca le había podido arrebatar la snitch. Le propuso la idea a Al y fue a buscar a la pequeña pelirroja.

Como ya era mayor de edad, había decidido aparecerse en la habitación, para no tener que caminar. Lo que no había considerado, era que Lily no querría que se apareciera allí, pero cuando se dio cuenta de eso, ya era muy tarde.

La pelirroja estaba de espaldas, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí, sus hombros se movían como si se estuviera riendo a carcajadas, pero en vez de risas, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de ella. En ese instante comprendió lo que pasaba. Ella no se reía, ella estaba llorando a mas no poder. Scorpius no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su pecho, se acerco a la chica con cuidado, temiendo un ataque por su parte, ya que conocía muy bien lo temperamental que ella podía llegar a ser.

No se esperaba esa reacción, ella se apoyo en él, llorando mas fuerte y él no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla, esperando calmarla un poco.

-Lils, ¿es por lo de Largel?- le preguntó Scorpius. La pelirroja asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. - Es un idiota, no se merece que llores por él.

- Ya lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, ¿hay algo malo en mi? ¿No soy tan bonita como esa chica?- le replicó Lily, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada en ellos mientras sus lágrimas caían sin su permiso y su voz se quebraba.

El la miró de arriba a abajo un par de veces. No se había percatado de que ella seguía en pijama, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuanto había crecido desde que la conoció, a sus diez años. Ya no era una niña, claro que no, tenia dieciséis años, y lucia estupenda. Su pijama hacía resaltar sus curvas y sus largas piernas.

-Lily Luna Potter, no tienes nada de malo, eres mucho mas hermosa que Leah, y Largel es un estúpido por haberse ido con ella y yo otro estúpido por haber estado con ella. No fue culpa tuya, el que tiene el problema es él. ¿Si?

Lily lo miró sorprendida, y rápidamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta la forma en que la miraba.

-Gracias Scorp... Me había olvidado que Leah- dijo el nombre con un profundo odio en la voz- era tu novia... Ella también es una estúpida, me parece bien que respetes tus convicciones, y si otros no lo pueden aceptar... Que se joroben!

Scorpius rió suavemente.

-Cámbiate que te espero abajo para jugar un partidito.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Al ver como volvía a sonreír se sintió mejor, no quería verla mal por un imbécil que había estado con su novia, ex novia mejor dicho, y que no le habían importado los sentimientos de la no-tan-pequeña pelirroja, hermana de su mejor amigo.

Después de eso se fue de la habitación tan rápido como había aparecido. Lily se cambió rápidamente, tomo su escoba y corrió escaleras abajo, chocando con Scorpius, quien le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros como para darle un abrazo.

Llegaron a donde se encontraban Albus y Liam, el primero tenia cara de irritado y el segundo de aburrido.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa que tardaron una eternidad?- dijo Al, mirando con semblante enojado a Scorpius, que todavía le sonreía a Lily.

-No, no puedes- le contesto su pequeña hermana.- ahora juguemos antes que me arrepienta- dijo subiendose a su escoba y elevandose unos metros.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reír y mirar a la pelirroja que volaba con sus alborotados cabellos al viento. Definitivamente, ya no era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, ya no era una "hermanita" para él. Desde aquella mañana ya no lo era. Ahora era Lily, a secas, una mujer que valía la pena, y que con solo mirarla lo hacía sonreír de una manera un poco idiota, como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, porque, como buena mujer que era, se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían empezado a cambiar entre ellos, el por fin se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía diez años, ya había crecido.

-¿Vas a subir o te vas a quedar mirandome como un idiota Scorpius?- le gritó, sonriendole.

Él se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban volando. Suspiró y ensanchó su sonrisa. Esa pelirroja lo estaba empezando a volver loco, y lo peor de todo, era que ella lo sabia y se divertía a costa de eso.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Sonrisas

**Como bien saben, nada de esto me pertenece a mi, sino a J. K. Rowling. Disfuten :)**

* * *

Pocas veces se habían reido tanto jugando al Quidditch. A pesar de la lluvia, que no facilitaba las cosas, aquel había sido un buen partido. Obviamente, no por la calidad del juego, sino por el ambiente divertido que se había creado. Scorpius había perseguido a Lily, sin preocuparse por la snitch. Se divertía viendo como la pelirroja lo miraba tratando de ser disimulada sin tener mucho éxito, lo hizo sentirse importante. Cuando la atrapaba mirándolo, se reía y Liam, con quien ella hacía equipo, soltaba comentarios como "Buscadores, tienen que buscar la snitch, no el uno al otro" que hacían que Lily se sonrojara y que Scorpius se riera un tanto nervioso.

Al final, Lily había atrapado la snitch, pero a Scorpius no le importó eso, porque la chica se reía, después de haber estado llorando por un idiota.  
Terminaron todos empapados, pero eso solo hizo que la cosa fuera mejor. Al bajar de las escobas corrieron a la casa. En todo ese tiempo no habian parado de reír.  
"Que sonido mas hermoso" pensó Scorpius mientras la miraba reír a carcajadas por algo que Liam había dicho. El sonrió ante aquella vista. La chica, totalmente empapada, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo resaltando su hermosa figura, su cabello color fuego pegado en su rostro, la enorme sonrisa y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, que resaltaba en la piel nivea. Era simplemente perfecta.  
Ella lo atrapó en plena inspección y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que le siguió una estúpida sonrisita por parte del chico y una burla por parte de ella.  
- ¿Otra vez esa cara de niño en navidad, Scorp?- le dijo ella mientras volvía a reír.  
- Tuvo esa cara todo el partido. No me sorprendería que perdiéramos la copa solo porque el señor mira a la buscadora como tendría que mirar a la snitch- opino Liam, quien se gano un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Scorpius, que se habia ruborizado ante las palabras de su amigo y murmuraba cosas como "estúpido" y "ya callate".  
Lily se había vuelto a ruborizar y soltó una risita un tanto histérica, demostrando que no estaba muy cómoda con el tema, pero que así mismo le encantaba que Scorpius la mirara de esa manera, como embobado. Albus, se había carcajeado ante esa situación, él sabia que Lily prácticamente adoraba a Scorp y también se había dado cuenta la forma en que este miraba en ese momento a su pequeña hermana, y eso lo hizo ponerse un poco mas serio. "Es mi hermana, mi pequeña. James seguro lo matara si sabe esto." Pensaba mientras sus carcajadas cesaban. Se volvió más serio.  
-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Es Lily! ¡Es pequeña!- exclamó horrorizado.  
Lily lo miró enojada, odiaba que sus hermanos dijeran cosas como ésas, no era para nada pequeña, ¡tenía dieciséis! ¿Acaso tendría que esperar hasta los cuarenta para qur su hermano acepte que ya no era nada pequeña?  
- ¡Idiota! ¡No soy pequeña! Y tampoco des que tu seas muy maduro que digamos, vas a cumplir dieciocho, no treinta, así que no me llames pequeña si no quieres salir lastimado y que quede clarito que yo me puedo cuidar sola y hacer lo que quiera. - le dijo casi gritando, completamente enojada. Con un tomo un poco mas calmo, siguió- ¿Comprendiste hermanito?

En ese momento, Ginny Potter bajaba las escaleras, los gritos de su hija la habían despertado.  
- Lils, cuando quieras pelear con tu hermano intenta no gritar de esa manera. ¿Porqué están mojados? ¿Les preparo el almuerzo chicos?  
Todos asintieron desesperadamente, el partido los había dejado hambrientos. Ginny se rió ante la desesperación de los chicos y fue a preparar algo para comer.  
Lily puso la mesa mientras charlaba con su mamá. Gin lo sabía todo sobre ella, conocía todos y cada uno de los gestos de su hija. Lo cierto era que se parecían mucho, era como verse a si misma, solo que Lily no tenia la presión de su madre a los dieciséis.  
Después de buscar a James y a Harry, se sentaron a comer. Lily se sentó al lado de Albus, y frente a Scorpius. Mientras comía, no pudo evitar mirar al chico, y se descubrió a si misma perdida en esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.  
James, observando a su hermana, se dio cuenta de lo que esta hacía. El sabia del estúpido ex de su hermana, y cuanto ella había sufrido a raíz de ese chico, por lo que ahora él era aun más protector con ella. No podía negar que Scorpius le caía bien, era como otro hermano, y para sus padres como otro hijo, pero no quería ver a su hermana lastimada nuevamente. Tenia muchas ganas de decir algo y hacer enojar a Lily, molestarla con Scorp, pero prefirió hablar sobre chicas con ellos, para ver la reacción de su pequeña hermana ante la mención del tema.  
- Y chicos, ¿como andan del corazón? ¿Alguna Lady nueva?¿Algún problema?- empezó James, al ver que sus padres se habían retirado.- Son "los dioses", alguien tiene que haber... ¡No puede ser que estén solos!  
El trío comenzó a reír, mientras que Lily los miraba con curiosidad.  
-Problemas James, lo único que parece que tengo con las mujeres son problemas.-dijo Liam- aunque ninguno esta muy bien en ese tema que digamos.  
-Scorp, ¿tu no estabas con la chica Nott? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Es una imbécil, estúpida que parece que lo único que quiere es revolcarse un rato, sin importarle romper relaciones ajenas aparte de la suya. Es toda una perra. No se merece a nadie, y menos alguien como Scorp.- dijo Lily completamente indignada por la mención de Leah Nott.  
Esa "defensa" por así llamarlo, le causo mucha gracia a James, e hizo que Scorpius la volviera a mirar embobado, con su sonrisa de idiota en la cara.  
-¿Que paso para que Lily la odiara tanto?  
-Leah quería algo más que yo no estaba dispuesto a darle, y se ve que el idiota de Largel si quiso aunque no debió, y bueno, Lily los vio, rompió con él y me avisó lo que paso, por lo que yo también lo hice. Son los dos unos estúpidos y se merecen el uno al otro. - explico Scorpius mirando a Lily, quien estaba a punto de llorar de vuelta.  
-¡Pero Scorp! ¿No le pegaste? ¿No lo retaste a duelo? ¿Albus, no hicieron nada? ¡Ese tipo lastimó a mi hermanita! ¡Deberían haberlo matado!  
-¡James!- lo interrumpió Scorpius al ver como las lagrimas volvían a caer por las mejillas de Lily sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
- Oh, lo siento Lily.. De verdad, el tipo es un completo idiota por haberte dejado ir. Te mereces alguien mejor, lo mismo va para ti, Scorpius.  
-¡Ya callate! Todavía duele, ¿sabes? Es horrible que la persona a la que quieres, y confías le importe muy poco lo que puedas llegar a sentir, y te pide cosas que no quieres, y que se enoje y te diga que no importa, que eras muy virginal como si fuera un defecto-dijo Lily, aunque su voz se quebró un par de veces, parándose y rehuyendo la mirada directa de su hermano.  
Scorpius estaba parado a su lado, y como aquella mañana, Lily sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. Como si hubiera leído su mente, él la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara en su pecho, sin importarle que estuvieran los dos hermanos de la chica mirándolo sorprendido. En cuanto estuvo en los brazos de Scorp, Lily dejó escapar el llanto que había contenido. No le dolía tanto el haber cortado con Largel, sino que le dolía que este se hubiera tenido que buscar otra para hacer lo que ella no quiso.  
- Ser puro no es algo malo, Lils, es más noble que ir acostándose con cualquiera, aunque hoy sea más común que nadie sea puro. Y es mucho mas importante en las chicas. No dejes que nadie te presione para hacer algo que no quieres y no te sientas mal por negarte, al final, es tu decisión.¿si? - le dijo Scorpius, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.  
Lily lo abrazó mas fuerte y asintió, escondiendo la cara en el pecho del chico.  
Una vez que se calmó, agradeció a Scorpius, que le sonreía tranquilamente, y se fue a su habitación, dejando a los cuatro chicos sentados en la sala.  
-¿Y eso qué fue, Scorp?- preguntó James cuando pudo hablar.  
- ¿Eso qué? ¡No hice nada! ¡Solo le dije lo que pienso!- contestó Scorpius, sim dejar de sonreir.  
-No me refería a eso, sino al abrazo y a tus sonrisas estúpidas. ¡Es mi hermana bebé! ¡No la mires de esa forma!  
Scorpius rió, sonrojandose un poco ante el comentario de James. Todos se habían dado cuenta de como miraba a Lily, pero no podía evitarlo, la chica era preciosa y tenía algún poder especial sobre él. ¿Lo mejor? Iba a estar en la misma casa que ella todas las vacaciones.

Arriba, mientras se desarrollaba aquella escena, Lily Potter sonreía mientras le escribía a su prima Rose lo que había pasado. El verano recién comenzaba, tenia tres meses enteros para hacer que Scorpius Malfoy, de quien se habia enamorado el primer verano que fue a lo de los Potter, se diera cuenta de que ella era una mujer. Ella no era ninguna tonta, se dio cuenta de que estuvo todo el día mirándola y sonriéndole. Aquel sería, definitivamente, un muy buen verano para ella.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Rose y Emmeline

**Como** **todos bien saben, ni los lugares ni los personajes son míos. Yo solo juego a ser J.K.R para divertirme un rato.**

**Disfruten y muchas gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Una semana después de aquel día en que todo había empezado a cambiar, Lily se despertó feliz al darse cuenta que día era. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
Se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, bajando corriendo las escaleras para desayunar y esperar a sus amigas. Mientras los Potter, Scorpius y Liam desayunaban, se escuchó un "crack" en la chimenea y apareció una chica pelirroja, con destellos castaños, de ojos azules, y alta como su padre. Era Rose Weasley, su queridísima prima y una de sus mejores amigas, Lily la adoraba con su vida. Más que una prima, era para ella una hermana mayor, ella iba al curso del "Trío de los dioses" y era una orgullosa Ravenclaw, la más lista de su clase y capitana de su equipo de Quidditch. Su novio era un Ravenclaw de su año, Felix Johann, a quien ella adoraba, estaban juntos desde cuarto, y Lily no podía creer que a tío Ron no le gustara que Rose saliera con él, el chico era el mejor para su hija, eran tal para cual, pero Lily sospechaba que su tío solo se hacia el rudo por miedo a que ese chico le robe a su "pequeña Rosie".  
-¡Rosie! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Ese tipo me esta robando a mi prima y mi mejor amiga! Con Emmie te extrañamos mucho...- empezó Lily, una vez que Rose fuera a saludarla.  
-Ya Lils, no empieces con tus reclamos, que hasta hacía un mes no te dabas cuenta de que no estábamos todo el tiempo juntas y vivías hablando de "Timmy". La única que puede hacer reclamos es Emmie... ¡Hola chicos! Tía Gin, Tío Harry, mamá y papá los invitaron cenar esta noche a un sitio muggle, dicen que les avisen si van para hacer la reservación y prepara la habitación para ustedes, quiere hacer "noche de hermanos".

De repente se escuchó otro crack y una chica pálida, alta y morocha apareció.  
-¡Hola hola, familia! ¿Me extrañaron estas semanas?  
"¡Emmie!" Gritaron todos, mientras Lily y Rose saludaban a la recién llegada.  
-Rosie, Lils- les dijo mientras le daba un beso a cada una.

La recién llegada no era otra mas que Emmeline "Emmie" Zabini, hija de Blaise y Daphne Zabini, antes Greengrass. Era la mejor amiga de las dos chicas ahí presentes, casi hermanas, y prima de Scorpius por parte de madre. Los Potter eran como otra familia para ella, les decía a Gin y a Harry "tíos" y ellos simplemente la adoraban, era una chica muy buena, valiente, buena Gyffindor y orgullosa de eso. Aparte, era muy bonita, su cabello negro caía por la espalda haciendo fuerte contraste con su piel blanca y sus ojos miel. Todos sabían que Albus y ella se adoraban, pero no pasaban de tener una relación "fraternal" por así decirlo.  
Emmie prácticamente corrió a los brazos de su tía Gin y segunda madre, que se rió y la abrazó como si hicieran años que no se veían. Después, fue a donde estaba su tío Harry, que le dijo que la casa había estado muy tranquila sin ella por ahí, dando a entender que la había extrañado, y ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole "yo también los extrañe". Lily sonrió, adoraba que a sus padres les gusten sus amigas y más aún que las considerasen hijas.  
Los chicos la miraban aguantando la risa. Emmie no era exactamente el tipo de chica efusiva, más bien era un tanto reservada, por eso los chicos se divertían viendo como abrazaba a los señores Potter como si fuera una chiquilla. Por más que siempre lo hiciera, seguía sorprendiéndolos el vínculo que tenían la chica y sus "tíos adoptados".  
-¿Qué miran? ¡Pero si es el trío del Olimpo!- dijo con sorna. James la miró ofendido.- y ¡miren quien más está! ¡El fantástico _Jamsie-damsie_!  
Todos rieron ante la mención del apodo de James, incluso él sonrió.  
- Si no fuera porque estoy comiendo, ya tendrías que empezar a correr, _Emmie-gemmie_...-se vengó James. Sabía que la pelinegra odiaba que le dijeran así, pero, como buen hermano mayor que era, amaba que se enojara, y ella lo conocía, sabía que lo hacía para molestarla, por lo que no le iba a dar el gusto.  
Emmie sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y siguió su camino, saludando al trío que, ni bien Lily, Rose y ella se fueron para arriba, estalló en carcajadas que llegaron a oídos de aquellas temperamentales mujeres.  
Indignadas, corrieron escaleras abajo, cada una arremetiendo contra uno de ellos, como era lo normal. Los chicos no cesaron las carcajadas, sino que esa reacción siempre los hizo reír aún más. Adoraban ver como se enojaban. Era siempre igual: Lily contra Liam, Rose contra Albus, y Emmie contra Scorpius.  
Siempre ganaban ellas, a pesar de que los chicos hicieran lo posible por hechizarlas y dejarlas quietas y calladas por solamente cinco minutos, terminaban siendo ellos los perjudicados.  
Luego de la batalla, las chicas salieron corriendo al jardín a refugiarse en una pequeña cueva que Harry había hecho para ellas varios veranos atrás y que Ginny había decorado.  
"Chocolate blanco" murmuró Lily, haciendo que la puerta de la cueva cediera. La cueva, no era como una cueva normal. Era una amplia sala, con sillones rojos, una chimenea haciendo juego con el color de la sala, manteniéndola en armonía, con las paredes y el piso de piedra, que le daban el toque de "cueva". En la repisa de la chimenea, habían tres retratos que saludaban enérgicamente. En uno de ellos estaban las tres chicas, en otro toda la familia Potter, incluyendo a los "adoptivos", en el otro estaban todos los jóvenes, sonriendo mientras volaban y miraban a la cámara.  
También tenía unos enormes estantes llenos de libros, un sector con todos los dulces posibles. El verano anterior, Emmie y Rose se habían encargado de hacer lugar para poner un estante para bebidas, por lo que había jugo de calabaza, whisky de fuego y cerveza de manteca con muchos vasos.  
Adornando, también, habían unas lamparas colgantes que Lily amaba. Le daba a la sala un toque romántico que tanto le gustaba.  
En la pared opuesta a la entrada, se encontraban dos puertas. La de la derecha daba lugar a un amplio y luminoso baño. La de la izquierda a una habitación con una cama enorme, donde las tres chicas dormían siempre que pasaban la noche allí mirando películas muggles en ese aparato llamado televisor. Las paredes eran celestes, y daba la sensación de que era una espacio muy grande.

Las chicas se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, riendo y recuperandose de la corrida para escapar de los chicos.  
Se contaron todo lo que había pasado en esas tres semanas de vacaciones que habían pasado.  
Rose le había presentado a Felix su familia, un encuentro un tanto tenso, porque Ron no quería que su hija tuviera novio. Por el contrario, Hermione se había puesto muy feliz, y Hugo, el hermano, no parecía muy interesado en la pareja, él tenia la suya, que también había estado presente en ese momento. Hugo estaba de novio con Giulia Longbottom, la hija de Neville, que era profesor de herbología y como un tío para ellos.  
Emmie no había hecho nada especial, se había dedicado a practicar Quidditch sola, ansiando el momento de ir a lo de su amiga, donde estaba su otra familia. Ella amaba a sus padres, pero ellos no le prestaban la suficiente atención, por lo que pasaba los días si ninguna otra compañía que la de Foo, el pequeño elfo que ella adoraba.  
Lily empezó a contar que al principio del verano estaba muy triste y deprimida por lo que había pasado con Largel, y todavía seguía molesta, no entendía que tenia ella de malo. Les contó como Scorpius había abrazado a la chica, y la forma de sonreírle que él tenía.  
- A alguien le está empezando a gustar mi primito... ¡Un Malfoy y una Potter! ¡Rojo y verde! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se animarán a descubrirse el uno al otro?- dio Emmie con gestos dramáticos.  
-Ya era hora, Lily y Scorpius un solo corazón..,-empezó a cantar Rose, mientras saltaba riéndose.  
-¡Ya cállense! No pasa nada ahí, no metan interés donde no lo hay.- añadió Lily, divertida por las ocurrencias de sus mejores amigas, sabiendo que ellas tenían razón. Acordandose de algo les dijo-¡Voy a ser tía!  
-¿Qué?- exclamaron Rose y Emmie al unísono.  
-¡Si! Teddy va a tener un hijo, pero no le cuenten a nadie. Victoire y él están muy contentos.  
Las tres chicas empezaron a chillar de la emoción. Teddy era prácticamente otro Potter. Él y su abuela, Andrómeda, habían ido a vivirse con ellos luego del casamiento de Ginny y Harry, quienes eran los padres del chico. El sentía a Ginny y Harry como su papá y mamá, eran los que lo habían criado luego de la muerte de la abuela del chico cuando este tenia solo un par de años. Lils y Ted siempre habían tenido una relación muy buena, ella era para él su "pequeña princesita" y él era el "hermanito sobre protector" que ella tanto adoraba.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando, y el tiempo se les paso volando. Un ruido en la puerta las sobresaltó.  
Al salir se encontraron con los tres chicos, que les avisaron que los señores Potter se iban a pasar la noche con los padres de Rose y por eso estaban organizando una fiesta en la casa. Les pidieron que inviten a un selecto grupo de personas, no mas de diez cada una y que les avisaran los nombres.  
Cada uno mando las invitaciones citándolos a las once de la noche en la mansión Potter-Weasley.  
Entre todos, aclimataron la casa para hacerla apta para una fiesta. Pusieron luces titilantes de colores, sillones, una mesa con comida y otra únicamente con bebidas.  
Las tres chicas, al terminar de armar todo, subieron al cuarto de Lily para elegir que se pondrían aquella noche.  
Estaban impacientes por esa fiesta, querían que fuera ya.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias por leer! Como se pueden imaginar, el próximo capitulo será de la fiesta. **

_Continuará..._


	4. No quiero estar sola

**Como bien saben, todo los personajes y lugares son de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego a ser como ella por diversión.**

* * *

Las hora de la fiesta llegó rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hicieron las once. Los invitados empezaron a aparecer en el jardín, ya que era el único sitio donde los extraños podían aparecer sin el permiso de los señores Potter.

El trío más James estaban esperando a los invitados, deseosos de empezar con la fiesta.

Las chicas todavía no habían bajado. Estaban maquillándose y dando los últimos toques a sus preciosos atuendos.

Rose tenía puesto un pantalón blanco ajustado con una camisa floreada, suelta y unas sandalias bajas... Era muy alta, por lo que los tacones en ella estaban de más. Su maquillaje era muy poco, solo un poco de rubor y brillo labial y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Su imagen era impecable, le gustaba su estilo casual, y al mismo tiempo femenino.

Emmie, que era la más clásica y simple de las tres, se había puesto un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, que llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de los muslos, permitiéndole a la morocha moverse sin mostrar nada. Sus pies estaban apresados por unos clásicos zapatos de taco alto color crema. Tenía las pestañas rizadas y un color rosa en los labios, dándole un toque angelical, mientras su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara, al no estar atado ninguna forma.

Lily estaba enfundada en un traje compuesto por un short negro, que era ajustado llegando a penas a tapar el trasero de la muchacha sin mucho éxito, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro haciendo juego con el short. En los pies, se había puesto unas botinetas, de color negro también y un taco que no cualquier mujer podría llevar sin caerse, haciendo resaltar sus piernas largas y torneadas. Su pelo estaba recogido en un chignon hecho de manera desprolija, y su único rastro de maquillaje eran sus labios rojos y ojos delineados de color negro, resaltando la belleza de los mismos. A diferencia de la imagen de sus amigas, la de ella no era para nada inocente, femenina si, pero con mucha sensualidad.

Esperaron hasta que el salón estuviera lleno de gente para bajar, si algo las caracterizaba, eran sus entradas triunfales, llegando tarde aún cuando eran anfitrionas. Al escuchar la música, supieron que era el gran momento. Siempre bajaban en el mismo orden, con un par de segundos de diferencia, primero Rose, después Emmie y por último Lily.

A los pies de las escaleras se encontraban dos jóvenes. Uno castaño, alto de espalda ancha, era Felix. El otro fue reconocido rápidamente por la morocha, que no esperaba que estuviera tan lindo, y entonces sus sentimientos fraternales se evaporaron... Ahora era solo Albus la persona para la cual ella tenía ojos.

Al verlas, Felix les sonrió y las saludo, al tiempo que abraza por la cintura a Rose y desaparecían de ahí, perdiendose entre los demás invitados. La reacción de Albus fue de lo más inesperada, le recriminó a su pequeña hermana el haberse vestido de esa manera provocativa, y le exigió que fuera a cambiarse, a lo que la pequeña pelirroja respondió riéndose, con sorna, mientras le daba un beso y se iba, dejando a Emmie con él.

Lily estaba caminando por el salón, yendo a buscar algo para tomar, mientras sentía que todas las miradas se clavaban en ella a su paso. Las chicas la paraban para decirle lo bonita que estaba aquella noche. Sonrió sintiéndose complacida. Su atuendo estaba teniendo el efecto esperado. Quería mostrarle a todos y cada uno de los presentes, que ya no era para nada pequeña, lo estaba logrando con mucho éxito. Hasta varios amigos de James, que tenían diecinueve años, se fijaban en la pelirroja, sabiendo que si decían algo el hermano de esta no dudaría en matarlos.

Al llegar a la barra, donde estaba James con una de sus tantas amiguitas, Lily puso cara inocente, alegrándose de que su hermano no pudiera ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, porque sabía que él no sería como Albus, que solo le había pedido que se cambiara... No, James la arrastraría hasta su habitación y la encerraría allí, poniendo a alguien en la puerta para evitar que se escapara.  
Sonriéndole, le pidió un vaso de hidromiel, para ver que decía su hermano. Cuando vio que se lo empezaba a servir, ensanchó su sonrisa. Definitivamente, James no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, porque sino nunca le hubiera dado el vaso a Lily.

Se bajó el vaso de una, sintiéndose un poco mas desinhibida gracias a los efectos de la bebida. Vio que su ex, solo, la estaba mirando, y le sonreía. Lily se acercó, sabiendo que el chico iba a querer estar con ella, pero ella, por el contrario, ya no sentía nada por él, solo rencor, y ganas de hacerle desear lo que ya no podría tener. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y le sonrió, preguntándole porqué estaba allí. Él le dijo que habían invitado a su mejor amigo, y qué puesto que estaba con él, decidieron ir ambos.

Largel le dijo que estaba muy bonita, mientras la miraba con deseo. Ella lo empezó a seducir muy sutilmente, y él reaccionó intentando besarla. Estaban en el centro del salón, había muchos ojos curiosos mirándolos, y ella pensó que no había mejor lugar para humillar al chico en venganza. Antes de que los labios del chico llegaran a los de ella, puso un dedo sobre los labios de Tim, haciéndolo retroceder.

— Ni te atrevas, estos labios ya no son tuyos, Largel, perdiste el derecho cuando te encontré con Nott. —dijo Lily, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estaban ahí la escucharan rechazar a Largel, sientiendose muy bien al humillar al tipo que la había hecho llorar por semanas.

Después, con una sonrisa en sus labios, volvió a la barra, donde James la esperaba para felicitarla por su brillante manera de humillar a Largel y para reprenderla por que la había visto seduciendo, con mucho éxito, al chico. Se quedo ahí con James y Dilon, un amigo de este, que también empezó a coquetear con la pelirroja, y esta, un tanto incómoda, se reía y sonrojaba ante los comentarios, para nada inocentes, que le hacía el amigo de su hermano.

Ya harta, tomó una botella de hidromiel, y se fue al jardín, pensando en reclutar a sus amigas y llevarlas a la cueva, al haber cumplido el objetivo que tenía y más, porque no solo había demostrado que ya no era una niña, sino que también había humillado a su ex, por lo que estaba más que orgullosa. Pero no pudo reclutar a ninguna de las dos jovenes, a Rose porque no la había encontrado, y a Emmie porque estaba, para su sorpresa, fundiendose en los labios de Albus.

Salió, dedicándose a ver a las parejitas que andaban a los besos por los arbustos. Se sintió molesta, quería ir y decirle a cada una de ellas que nada era para siempre, que tarde o temprano iban a traicionarse. Bebió un largo trago, para después emprender marcha hacia donde había vislumbrado, entre un grupo de jóvenes, a Liam.

—¡Hola Liam!— saludó.—Serpientes—saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, al ver que eran miembros del equipo Quidditch de Slytherin, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.

Más de uno, contuvo la respiración al ver a la pelirroja vestida de aquella manera. Liam la abrazó, mirando mal a sus amigos, ya que él se consideraba hermano de Lily, y no le gustaba las miradas de babosos que ponían, aunque una reacción si le divirtiera.

—¿Como es que hacen para vivir con ella todo el verano sin hacer nada?—dijo uno.—¿Están seguros de que es la hermanita de Al?

Lily sonrió, pero no por esto, sino por la reacción de cierto rubio ante su llegada, que había escupido lo que estaba tomando. No sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida.

—Hola Scorp, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas acá hasta que escupiste todo.—dijo ella, en forma burlona haciendo reír a Liam, que sabía muy bien lo que el rubio estaba pensando sobre la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Ho-hola Lils... ¿Lo siento?—dijo él, sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo había hecho los días anteriores. —¡Wow! Lily... Estás... Bastante bien...— fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras miraba con detenimiento a la chica.

—Gracias Scorpius— dijo, sonriendo, para después agregar— Lo de la escupida lo podemos arreglar rápidamente, ten, toma un poco de mi botella, —se la tendió— solo si no sonríes como un estúpido.

Liam se carcajeo al comentario de la chica.

—Si Scor, navidad pasó hace meses— dijo entre risas, haciendo reír a los que estaban con ellos.

El rubio sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y la chica lo hizo también. Tomó un trago, y después se la quedó.

—¿De donde sacaste la botella? Tenía entendido que ninguna de ustedes tres bebían. — le preguntó, con la ceja alzada.— ¿Donde has estado toda la noche?

—La botella se la pedí a James, que no está muy consciente de lo que hace, como podrás ver, y si, nosotras si bebemos, tendrías que ver las reservas que tenemos en la cueva— le respondió, para sorpresa del rubio. Ante la mención de la cueva, Lily recordó el lugar al que se dirigía antes de ir a saludar a los chicos.— Estuve humillando a Largel, y después me fui a la barra con James y con Dilon, pero me harté de los comentarios insinuadores que me hacía, aún cuando estaba James, por lo que agarre la botella y vine para acá.¡Ah! Albus se animó finalmente, si entras podrás ver a tu querido amigo con tu primita. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy. Quédate con la botella, prefiero el Whisky fuego de la cueva.

Lily se dio vuelta bruscamente, con la intención de irse, pero un leve mareo la asaltó. Se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras se agachaba para sentarse en el pasto. No se dio cuenta que detrás suyo estaba Scorpius, mirándola preocupado, y y sus amigos serpientes, mirando otra cosa mientras la chica se sentaba lentamente.

—¿Lily?— sonó la voz de Scorpius. En respuesta la chica se levantó, tambaleándose un poco. El rubio la tomó por la cintura, para mantenerla de pie. Ella sintió su corazón aumentar el ritmo ante el contacto del chico.

—Estoy bien, gracias por tu ayuda— le susurró ella, quería irse a la cueva en ese momento.— ¡Chau! Disfruten de la fiesta... Vi a varias de las chicas con las que salen...—se despidió, dando un beso en la mejilla derecha de Scorpius y uno en la izquierda de Liam.

Caminó hasta la cueva, susurró la contraseña y entró dirigiéndose directamente al estante de bebidas. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se sentó a contemplar las fotografías mientras pensaba. No podía creer que estuviera allí sola, cuando en su casa había una fiesta. Se estaba empezando a poner melancólica, y no quería pasar el resto de la noche llorando, por lo que al terminar el vaso que estaba tomando, agarró la botella que decía "Lily" y salió de la cueva.

Si, la botella de Whisky de fuego tenía su nombre. Era cosa de Rose, que cada una tuviera una botella, y que cuando estuvieran solas, sin compañía, solo tomaran de la que era de su propiedad. Lily se rió, nadie iba a poder quitarle la botella, y si le preguntaban si era de ella, les mostraría la etiqueta con su nombre. Mientras bebía, vio a lo lejos a Rose y Felix, escondidos detrás de un árbol. Siguió el jardín con su mirada, para descubrir a Liam con una rubia, que, vaya sorpresa, no era otra que Dominique Weasley, su prima. Brindó por ellos, por Rose, por Albus, por todo aquel que tenía pareja esa noche y estaban felices.

De a poco, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba del todo lúcida, por lo que, aprovechando de que no se sentía para nada cohibida, se dirigió a la pista de baile, donde encontró a Louis, su primo, con una chica. ¿Es que era la única que estaba sola aquella noche? Siguió bailando con un amigo de James, que después se fue, pero a Lily no le importó, siguió bebiendo y bailando, hasta que en un momento la música cambió. Al DJ se le había ocurrido poner un lento, llamando a todas las parejas al baile.

Lily vio, muy a su pesar, como todos los asistentes a la fiesta se ponían a bailar en parejas, hasta James bailaba. Parecía que se hubieran complotado todos para hacerla sentir mal por su reciente soledad. Rose y Emmie bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, ajenas a la situación de la pelirroja, que contemplaba la escena desde el jardín, sin otra compañía que la brisa y la luna brillando en el cielo, en un estado de completa angustia.

—De todas las personas que pensé, eras la que menos esperaba que estuviera sola en un baile de parejas, y contemplándolo desde afuera. —dijo el rubio, mientras llegaba al lado de la chica, que lo miró sorprendida, aún con la angustia en su rostro.—¿Qué te pasó?—le susurró suavemente, al ver la expresión que ponía.

—¿Queres un trago? Es de mi reserva, no se la robé a nadie—le dijo ella, evitando tener que responderle. El chico tomó la botella y le dio un sorbo, para después mirarla con ojos interrogadores. Suspirando, ella se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano la haría hablar.— Solo estoy un poco rara, hoy, que estoy sola, parece que quieren hacerme acordar de eso, poniendo bailes lentos, y todo el mundo de la nada se junta, y yo acá, siendo la chica que lo mira todo desde el jardín... Tranquilo, no voy a llorar...— se apresuró a añadir, al ver que su voz empezaba a quebrarse y la cara de su acompañante mostraba preocupación.—No te hagas problema por mi, yo ya me voy a cambiar y me voy a dormir, no creo que la fiesta dure mucho más, después de todo ya son las tres de la mañana.

—Lily, noté que estabas mal hace ya unos días, cuando dejaste que tus hermanos te vieran llorar... En todos los años que te conocí jamas te había visto llorar. ¿Es por que estas sola? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó con la Lily que arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera en su camino, la Lily a la que no le importaba si había alguien a su lado o no?—le dijo Scorpius tranquilamente.

—¿Nadie ve que ya no soy esa chiquita caprichosa que hacía lo que fuera por obtener algo? ¿Es que no pueden ver que crecí? ¡Mírame! ¿Tan chiquita soy para que se den cuenta que debajo de la mascara de alegría hay una persona con sentimientos? ¡Cambié Scorp, así como lo hicieron ustedes! Si, es porque estoy sola, Rose y Emmie son mis hermanas, las amo y se que ellas siempre van a estar, pero en este momento, están siendo felices ellas, en sus perfectos romances, y yo acá. Estar sola es lo peor... Quisiera volver a tener doce años, para estar con ellas sin que ningún tipo se meta en el medio. Hoy, que estoy especialmente sola, el mundo se encarga de hacerme sentir más sola todavía.—le respondió ella, con una evidente angustia en la voz, sonando a amenaza de llanto.

Scorpius se acercó más a ella, y la abrazó, notando cada curva del cuerpo de la pelirroja chocarse contra el suyo.

—Perdón Lils, de verdad. Me había dado cuenta de que no estabas del todo bien, pero no sabía que estabas así de angustiada por la situación. Y, para tu información, aquel que todavía no sabía que habías crecido, hoy tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que ya no eres una dulce niña y que te convertiste en...—Scorpius vaciló— bueno.., en una hermosa mujer, con carácter fuerte, sonrisa amable, excelente jugadora de Quidditch y sobretodo, una persona maravillosa.

Lily lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, luego de las palabras de él, ya no se sentía sola. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, dándole a entender que le agradecía por estar ahí con ella. De repente se acordó de algo.

—¿Por qué no estas adentro bailando? Estoy más que segura que compañía no te hacía falta, tienes medio Hogwarts babeandose por vos... Así que, no comprendo... —murmuró una Lily confundida.

—¿Dudas que medio Hogwarts no se babea por vos también? Hay muchos que hubieran matado a Largel cuando se enteraron que estaban juntos, más allá de todos los Weasley, que en este caso no cuentan, tienes muchos a tus pies, así que no dudes de tu capacidad femenina para conquistar a alguien...

—Más que eso, tendría que dudar de mi capacidad de retenerlos... Pero no estábamos hablando sobre mi, estábamos hablando de porqué estas acá solo. Bueno, técnicamente solo no estás, pero supongo que entendiste a qué me refería.

—A decir verdad, no tengo ganas de bailar con cualquier chica que me mira como una leona mira a su presa —dijo divertido, ante cierto juego de palabras que la pelirroja entendió, y rió suavemente, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

—¡Ey! ¡Pueden ser águilas o serpientes! No te olvides que ellas también cazan, las águilas en su terreno, pero las serpientes se meten donde los leones, jodiendo todo... Nunca te fíes de ellas. —Le respondió Lily, utilizando la analogía de las casas para echarle más bronca a Nott.—Pero claro, no todas son así, algunas son buenas como, por ejemplo, mi hermano, vos, Liam..

—Bueno _Leona_, ¿Qué te parece si entramos ahí y les mostramos como es que se baila?—le tendió una mano, soltando el abrazo, que la pelirroja no dudó en tomar.

Entraron al salón repleto de parejas, y se ubicaron en el medio, cerca de Albus y James, que miraban a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella les sonreía, para aclararles que no pasaba nada.

Las manos de Scor estaban aferradas a la cintura de Lily, estrechándola contra él, y las manos de ella reposaban en el cuello del chico. Se estaban mirando con mucha intensidad, hasta que ella decidió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, haciendo que inclinara su cabeza para apoyar la mejilla en la cabeza de ella. Se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, que no terminaba nunca, sino que cambiaba unas notas para desembocar en otra melodía.

No sabían que hora era, y poco les importaba. La gente a su alrededor había ido desapareciendo, haciendo que la fiesta terminara, pero ellos seguían ahí. Ya no se balanceaban, sino que se quedaron ahí parados, disfrutando de no estar solos, de tenerse.

Llegó un momento en el que los únicos que quedaban eran los Potter y sus inquilinos, que con un par de movimientos de varitas dejaron la casa tal y como estaba antes de la fiesta.

Albus saludó a Emmie con un casto beso en los labios, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a dormir, pero antes miró a Scor, que seguía teniendo a Lily en sus brazos, y decidió que lo que fuera que pasase entre ellos dos, no le molestaba para nada, y por eso les obsequió una sonrisa.

Emmie se despidió de todos junto con Rose, y no tardaron en subir al cuarto Lily, seguidas por James, que no podía ni mantener un ojo abierto por todo el sueño que tenía.

Lily y Scorpius se quedaron solos... Bueno, no tan solos, después de todo se tenían el uno al otro ¿no? Se sentaron en el sillón más amplio y cómodo. Él se apoyó en el respaldo, dejando que ella lo hiciera sobre él.

—Scorp... Gracias por no dejarme sola esta noche.—susurró ella, tratando de mantenerse despierta.—Te quiero.

—No es nada Lils, ya sabes que estoy para lo que quieras.—le respondió.— Yo también te quiero a ti.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran sin que pudiera evitarlos, hizo aparecer una manta, con la que se cubrió a si mismo y a la pelirroja que dormía acurrucada en su pecho.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Como bien saben, nada me pertenece a mi, sino a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Ginny y Harry llegaron a casa a las once de la mañana. Ron y Hermione habían insistido en que se quedaran toda la tarde, pero ellos no consideraron correcto dejar la casa en manos de siete adolescentes por mucho más tiempo.

Suponían que iban a hacer alguna reunión con amigos, como hacían siempre que ellos salían. Confiaban en ellos por la simple razón de que siempre encontraron la casa en óptimas condiciones y a los chicos vivos sin ningún rasguño.

Lily y Scorpius seguían durmiendo en el sillón, frente a la chimenea en la que los señores Potter aparecieron. Los padres de la chica se quedaron estáticos frente a la imagen. Lily estaba abrazada a Scorpius, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y sus manos alrededor de su cintura, las manos del chico alrededor de la espalda de la chica, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, se habían dormido felices.

Gin y Harry, luego de procesar lo que veían y concluir que seguramente estaban mal interpretando la situación, que solo se trataba de un abrazo amistoso, fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de los jóvenes.

Al sentir el olor del desayuno, Scorpius y Lily se levantaron, dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón después de la fiesta. Todavía llevaban puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, y olían a whisky, por lo que en vez de ir directamente a la cocina, fueron a darse un baño y a cambiarse mientras el resto desayunaba, menos James quien tenía una fuerte resaca, por lo que no había querido desayunar, y simplemente se había quedado en su cama. Emmie y Albus estaban bastante juntos, trataban de ser disimulados, pero no les salió. Liam y Rose, mientras tanto, se reían de sus amigos y sus patéticos intentos por hacer que no se notara que tenían las manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

Al cabo de diez minutos, un Scorpius dolorido hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

—Parece que te hubiera pegado una bludger, ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó Liam.

—El sillón no es el lugar más cómodo para dormir después de todo.—replicó, un tanto a la defensiva.

—No parecías muy molesto cuando estabas dormido...—volvió a molestar Liam,— Claro que la compañía que tenías ayudaba, ¿No Scorpy?

Comprendiendo que se refería a su hermana, Albus se sintió un tanto molesto, pero él no tenía nada que reclamar, después de todo, estaba com Emmie, que tenia la misma edad que Lily y aparte era prima de Scorpius, por lo que no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada. Se rió junto con Liam al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Si... De verdad Scor, raro es que no te duela la cara, después de todo, estuviste sonriendo la noche entera. Ojo con mi hermana...—dijo Albus, entre risas.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?— interrumpió Lily, que había aparecido con su pelo rojo mojado por la ducha y un lindo vestido blanco, de verano, que le daba un aspecto angelical y dulce, lo opuesto a lo de la noche anterior.

Saludó a todos con la mano, quería comer en ese momento y no saludar a cada persona que estuviera en la cocina.

—Nada, no pasa nada. A propósito, ¿como dormiste anoche?—preguntó Emmie, divertida, mientras jugaba con la mano de Albus.

—Bastante bien..—respondió, mirando a su plato, lista para atacar a la comida, como Weasley que era. —¿Qué hay de ustedes? En la fiesta parecían estar pasándolo muy bien todos, ¿no? ¿Como anda Dom, Liam?

Liam miró a su "hermanita" con ganas de matarla. Esa pelirroja si que sabía jugar a ese juego, y no le iba a dar el gusto de que tenga la última palabra.

— Muy bien, gracias por la preocupación, y te manda saludos.—le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

Harry y Ginny intentaban no reírse ante esta situación, por lo que se disculparon y se fueron a seguir con sus vidas, y así dejar a los chicos hablar de lo que quisieran. Gin iría a tomar algo con su amiga Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius mientras que Harry estaría con Ron viendo un partido de Quidditch.

Rose después del desayuno, se había ido a su casa, por que iba a ir a una charla sobre los derechos de las criaturas mágicas con Hermione, había invitado también a las chicas, pero estas amablemente declinaron la invitación, odiaban asistir a charlas como esas, pero a Rose le encantaban,como digna hija de Hermione Weasley.

Al poco rato, tres personas aparecieron en la casa. Dos mujeres rubias despampanantes, la mayor con ojos azules y pelo por la cintura, y la otra con ojos chocolate y pelo por los hombros. Las dos tenían algo que especial, algo que te hacía sonreír a su gracia. Eran Victoire Lupin y Dominique Weasley.

En el medio de ambas chicas se encontraba un hombre alto, con pelo color turquesa y ojos azules verdosos. Teddy Lupin les sonreía a los cinco jóvenes presentes en la cocina.

—Me enteré por la señorita aquí a mi lado de que anoche hicieron una fiesta y que no me invitaron. ¿Qué clase de familia son ustedes?—dijo Ted, haciéndose el enojado.—Que esté casado y vaya a tener un hijo no quiere decir que no pueda salir un rato.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, todos excepto Dom, Vic y Lily. Emmie se hizo la sorprendida, pero sabía sobre el embarazo de Victoire. Todos abrazaron a la feliz pareja, que les pidió que no dijeran nada, que lo iban a hacer público a la familia en La Madriguera, la próxima semana.

Dom tenía la misma edad que Albus y Rose, y cursaba también el mismo año. Era, para sorpresa, Slytherin. Mantenía una relación con Liam, desde hacía años, pero nunca lo admitían abiertamente aunque todo Hogwarts lo supiera. Al igual que Lily, odiaba a Leah Nott, aunque no por las mismas razones. Nott había despreciado a Dominique desde el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts, la trataba como si fuera basura, a ella y a Liam. Esa es, en parte, la razón por la que ambos se acercaron en un principio. Albus y Scorpius estaban convencidos de que la chica no era mala, con ellos siempre había sido amable, y hasta logró conquistar a Scor, que no era cosa fácil.

Los Lupin se fueron al cabo de un rato, y Dominique se quedó todo el día con su novio, que parecía más que feliz de tenerla ahí, se pasaron la tarde en los jardines, al igual que Al y Emmie,que no se separaron ni cinco segundos. Como James se había ido a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley, junto con su tío George y sus hijos Fred, que tenía la edad de James y Roxanne, (que era un año mayor, había cumplido los veintiuno, al igual que Molly, la hija mayor de Percy), y Scorpius se había ido a descansar y a escuchar el partido de Quidditch del Domingo, Lily decidió ir al Callejón Diagon.

Siempre le había gustado ir sola, recorrer todos los locales, probarse cosas a su antojo sin que nadie la molestara. No es que fuera alguien solitario, solo que para hacer compras detestaba que le dieran opiniones, si a ella le gustaba, se lo compraba, asi de claro. Le importaba poco y nada lo que el resto pudiera llegar a pensar, ella era feliz siendo ella y nada cambiaría eso ni con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se pasó la tarde probándose vestidos y zapatos, y alguna que otra túnica, quería empezar con la renovación de su vestuario. Se compró unos nuevos guantes de piel de dragón para jugar al Quidditch, además de todas las prendas que le,parecieron oportunas, es decir, más de la mitad de todo lo que se probó. Está de más decir, que a duras penas podía llevar todo.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente, yendo a buscar a su mamá, cuando un rubio, ojigris de facciones duras y alto se apareció ante ella.

—¡Lilu! Hace muchisimo tiempo que no te veia, rojita. ¿Como estás? Dame algunas de tus bolsas. ¿Buscas fundir a Harry Potter con todo esto?—Le preguntó Draco Malfoy.

—¡Drake! ¡Te extrañé! Intentas ser gracioso, ¿eh? Déjame decirte que no te salió —le respondió ella sacandole la lengua, para después sonreír.— ¿Me podrías decir donde están mamá y Torie?

—Tu mamá y mi mujer acaban de entrar en unos de los tantos locales a los que ya fuiste, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un helado, como cuando eras más chiquita y te gustaba pasar tiempo con _Drake_?

Desde el fin de la segunda guerra Mágica, Draco (Drake para la pequeña rojita) Malfoy, había cambiado. Lo primero que hizo fue pedir perdón a Hermione por tantos años de maltrato y por no haber hecho nada cuando Bellatrix la torturó. También pidió perdón a el resto de los integrantes del "Trío Dorado". Después fue cosa del destino que Malfoy se hiciera amigo de Potter y Granger, quien a pesar de sus orígenes era una gran persona y la mejor bruja de su generación, y que se llevara medianamente bien con el clan Weasley.

Tres años después de la guerra, en una de las fiestas de Harry, se encontró con Astoria Greengrass, la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa.

Pero nada fue tan importante en el cambio en Draco como el nacimiento de Scorpius. Eso lo desarmó por completo. Si bien sabía que los bebes eran hermosos y que con solo mirarlos te hacían hacer cualquier idiotez, se había creído capaz de resistirse a ese "encanto". Pero estaba más que equivocado, a menudo, Harry le decía que tenía que aprender a controlarse para poder educarlo bien y no ceder ante los caprichos del pequeño. A Draco le parecía irónico que se lo dijera el hombre que durante los primeros dos años de vida del pequeño Jamie había dedicado su vida a satisfacer cada pequeño capricho que el niño tuviera. Pero lo entendía, porque el pasó por lo mismo, era más fuerte que él, Scorpius y Torie podían manejarlo a su antojo, y él cedería, porque ellos dos eran su vida.

También cierta pelirroja pequeñita se había ganado un lugar en el corazón del Dragón, al igual que sus dos hermanos mayores, pero ella era más importante. Él solía jugar con ella cuando sus hermanos la dejaban de lado, no por nada era su ahijadita, sí, Potter lo había elegido como Padrino de la pequeña Lily. Él la adoraba y junto con Torie, siempre se ofrecían a cuidarla cuando Scor iba a lo de los Potter a jugar, ellos la llevaban a la Mansión Malfoy para estar con ella bajo la excusa de que "no molestara a los chicos". Ginny siempre se reía ante la excusa, sabiendo que Drake y Torie eran personas importantes en la vida de Lilu, y el matrimonio Malfoy la adoraba, y que eso de que no molestara a los chicos era pura habladuría. Gracias a ellos Lily y Emmie eran amigas, se habían conocido en Malfoy Mannor en uno de esos tantos días que pasaba allí y desde ese momento se llevaron bien, principalmente porque se complotaban para molestar a Scorpius y a Albus, con quienes vivían peleando.

Lily era como la hija que nunca pudieron tener, a pesar de haberlo intentado, Astoria desarrolló una extraña condición que la incapacitó para tener más hijos. Con el paso de los años, la relación cambió, y pasaron a ser de compañeros de juego a segundos padres y confidentes de la chica. Draco se la llevaba a dar largos paseos por los jardines de la Mansión cuando tenía algún problema y necesitara hablar con alguien, o cuando se enojaba por algo que le hicieran los "idiotas mayores", como llamaba a sus hermanos y a Scorpius. Claramente, Draco había pasado a ser uno más en el clan sobreprotector de padres-tíos-primos-hermanos Weasley en lo referente a Lily y junto a Harry, la hicieron prometer a los cuatro años que no tendía novio hasta después de los cincuenta, alegando que sería muy pequeña. Torie, junto a Gin, y Rose y Emmie eran las confidentes de Lily, y las primeras a las que solicitaba consejos.

En fin, Draco Malfoy ya no era el Draco Malfoy arrogante y presumido que asistió a Hogwarts, sino que era alguien más humano, el viejo Malfoy no hubiera ido a tomar un helado con la hija de Potter ni que le pagaran, pero ahí estaba él, con Lily, contándole por milésima vez anécdotas de cuando era pequeñita y tierna. En su corazón, Draco esperaba que Scorpius la viera como mujer y no como una hermana pequeña o prima a la que cuidar, él quería que la pelirroja fuera su hija. Pero claro, Scorpius nunca había hecho nada de lo que Draco le decía, es más, generalmente hacía lo contrario. Psicología inversa, muy cierto.  
La tarde pasó rápidamente, Draco y Lilu se habían divertido muchísimo juntos y ya era hora de buscar a Gin y Torie y volver a casa.

* * *

**Lo se, perdón por este muy mal capítulo, si a alguien le sigue interesando la historia, bienvenido sea lector!**

**Sus comentarios serían muy buenos para ayudarme a mejorar tanto mi redacción como la trama.**

**Beso grande!**


End file.
